terranationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sariyhe Kam Saloa
Sariyhe Kam Saloa '''(Tempen: എഎഎ എ എഎ), known as '''Sari or David, is a Tempen-born Sednyanese writer and peace advocate. He was raised as a bujah, a member of of the social and political aristocracy, in Tempenloc until the revolution of 1992, when he was orphaned by Amyriki Marzala's policy of extermination at the age of twelve and fled to Tara. He lived and studied at an orphanage in Dom Doaza, Tara, until, in 1994, San Carlos College in Boa, Sednyana, admitted him because of his exceptional academic performance at the school in Dom Doaza. He continued on to study at Fern Grove University and Sednyana where he studied English, and, after writing several articles in local magazines about the revolution, published the novel My Father's Crimes in 2004. Early Life Sariyhe was born in Cuahara, Tempenloc, to Gavana Sasane Kam and Söze Tuelam Saloa in 1980. He spent most of his early life in their home in Cuahara, living a lifestyle similar to the middle class in many developed countries; he attended a private school for bujah in the city, and befriended mostly other members of the bujah class. As his parents spent a large amount of time in Nka'sa, where they managed approximately 60,000 acres of farmland, Sariyhe was largely raised by his maid, Luose, an ayririt (commoner). Sariyhe earned very high marks in school, particularly in writing and history. In My Father's Crimes, ''Sariyhe tells that as a child, he did not realize the plight of the vast majority of Tempen and how extremely fortunate he was. It was only around ten that he even realized that he was different, when he asked Luose why she did not eat with them when Sari's father had company over, and she explained that it would be improper. Sari allegedly resented class differences, and felt that his father, Gavana, did also. Revolution and Exile In 1992, Cuahara fell to rebels. Sariyhe's family was stripped of their titles and was forced to live as commoners. Sari attended a newly established public school, where he was beaten and abused by his classmates for having been a bujah. Sari watched as the government executed various bujah, beginning with the politicians and eventually moving through the class, making up excuses for each one. One day in mid-1993, Sari returned home from school to find his house empty, and discovered that, during the day, Marzala's secret police had stormed their home and arrested his parents. Sari didn't even enter his house, fearing the police; instead he ran back to school, and told his teacher about his predicament. She sent him to a man named Tiriba who agreed to smuggle Sari along with several other families to the Tarati city of Dom Doaza, directly across the border. He was told that his parents were likely already dead, and would find out later that they were killed that night along with eighty-two other bujah, in what was known as the Thursday Massacre, one of the first instances of Marzala's plan for the total extermination of the bujah class. They made it safely to Dom Doaza, where Tiriba led Sari to an orphanage that offered to provide him with food, shelter, and education. Sariyhe remained depressed and shaken throughout all of his time in Dom Doaza, but his teachers nevertheless saw potential in him and convinced him to take a Tarati entrance exam for high school, hoping that he could maybe enter a competitive Taranese boarding school on scholarship. Sari attained a composite score of 200 on the exam, the highest possible score, and was picked up by the recruiting team for San Carlos college, an extremely competitive preparatory boarding school in Boa, Sednyana, which he was able to attend for all four years of high school on a full scholarship. Life in Sednyana Sariyhe continued his excellent academic performance at San Carlos, and, at the end of his junior year, was accepted at Fern Grove University, the most prestigious university in Sednyana, once again on a full scholarship. Sari attented all four years of college at Fern Grove and pursued dual majors of English (the school did not offer a major program in Tempen) and philosophy, allegedly seeking the answers to the problems of his life in the work of history's great philosophers. Although at San Carlos, Sari chose the English name of David, he chose to be known as Sariyhe or Sari when attending university, choosing to embrace his Tempen heritage instead of hiding it. In 2001, Sari published an article in the university newspaper about his experiences in the revolution; several months later, his article was picked up by the Santursbury Times, and he published a longer story, receiving some attention for his unique experience and his mastery of English prose despite his short time in Sednyana. After his graduation from Fern Grove, the Niavara Post, the largest English-language newspaper in Matreena and one of the largest in Sednyana, asked Sariyhe to write a guest article about the Tempen revolution, even offering to finance a return trip to Tempenloc for Sari. Sari accepted, and was sent to Cuahara for two weeks. He ended up staying for five months, and his three-page newspaper article ended up being a three-hundred page book. Although he did publish an article in the Post in 2003, Sariyhe went on to get his full novel published under the name ''My Father's Crimes. In it, he told the story of his life, beginning with his return to Cuahara and then jumping back to his childhood, and attempted to grapple with the social, political and ethical dilemmas surrounding the Tempen Civil War and the deeds of Amyriki Marzala. The novel met nearly universal critical acclaim, with critics noting the novel's excellent writing, engrossing narrative and in-depth analysis. It also met high sales, and entered the Monopodia Guardian's bestseller list for three weeks in early 2005. After the publication of My Father's Crimes, Sariyhe attended graduate school at Montemayor University in Maytown, West Kaya, and now lives in Hamilton with his fiancée. Category:Tempen Civil War Category:Writers (Non-fiction) Category:Fern Grove University Category:Cuahara Category:Tempenloc